Dark Knight: Birth of the Joker
by thegreywolfe
Summary: (Set in the same universe as Justice League; Dawn of the Heroic Age, and JLA: Dawn of the Heroic Age.) Sometimes our worst fear and dreams are our own doing. Batman is no different in this regard.


Dark Knight: Birth of the Joker

June 29th 2014

Gotham Harbor- 8:45 pm

Bruce Wayne was sitting on top of a warehouse, watching what he hopped would be the last bust for some time. This operation was to take down the last head in the Falcone Mafia. Salvatore Falcone was Carmine Falcone's nephew, and was calling a meeting with several leaders in the Gotham crime scene. Watching from above, he could see several cars pulling in to the warehouse next to his. He tapped the headset on his ear, and after a quick beep, started talk.

"Affirmation of suspects?"

"Xavier Consuelo, in the red car, and Fernando Del Fuentes in the one behind." This was him testing his ward, Dick Grayson, or as he had been calling him on the field, Robin. It had been 3 Months, and he was doing an excellent job thus far, although he would never tell him in person. This was just another test for the young 13 and a half year old. Of which he had passed all.

"Good. That should be all of them. Link over to your position, and on my signal execute."

"Understood." He saw Dick's grapple shoot over to a crane, and swing himself to his warehouse, reset and jump down to the back. From above, watching ever carefully to make sure he was safe, he saw Dick land right behind one guard, and take him out silently, and threw a bollas at another one, leaping over and keeping him silent as well. Good but he would make sure to go over the finer art of using stealth and equipment on the job.

"In position." he radioed.

Bruce took out his gun and grappled over to the adjacent building. He walked over to the rooftop window. He took out a small device from his belt. Thanks to Superman and his literal infinite technological database, they had managed to develop some technologies that had varying degrees of use. They still had not developed a cure for cancer or anything of the sort, but things like more usable listening devices, stronger alloys in body armor, even if it was only marginally better than the armors he used when he started. They had been working on other things, But Kent was becoming very wrapped up in the A.I he found a few weeks prior. Something about it didn't sit well with him, but that was neither here nor there. Right now, he needed to concentrate on the men bellow him.

"Why'd you call us here Falcone? The cops and the Bat have been busting crime down for weeks now." said Consuelo. If dent could put him away, he would probably be put away for life, considering he was wanted on 12 counts of murder.

"Xavier's right. Come on, lets get out of here." said Del Fuentes. He was in much the same boat, except he had also been linked to cocaine trafficking.

"Sit down all of you." Nobody was listening. Many were approaching the door. He was about ready to call Robin in, and tell him to move out front, when suddenly, the door was busted in. It was the Red hood Gang. Tonight was about to become very interesting.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, please, take a seat, relax. Put your feet up, stay a while." One of them said. He was holding what looked like a .44 magnum, but it could be practically any model handgun. Consuelo was having none of it however, and he and the rest of his me continued to stand up. Xavier even got up an started to walk towards the door.

"Hey Buddy" one of the other men said, he was holding a rifle, AR-15 possibly. "The man said sa"

BANG. Bullet to the head. BANG dropped to the ground. In the same instant, the man with the revolver walked forward to Xavier, disturbingly calm, while all his men were pointing their guns at Consuelos men, and Consuelos me doing the same.

The Magnum man, who he was assuming was in charge, walked up and looked down at his man. Consuelo was surprisingly doing nothing, just watching like nothing was out of the ordinary. The magnum man looked back up at Consuelo and backhand smacked him, sending him spinning to his ass.

Falcone and his me pulled out their guns, and Del Fuentes's men responded in turn. This was a mexican standoff if he had ever seen one.

"Robin are you watching."

"Yeah. Execute before someone shoots first?"

"Execute."

Now, the plan was, Robin would cut the power, and he would jump down. He would force them back to the rear of the place, and robin would clean up anyone he missed. and that happened perfectly.

He smashed through the skylight, and the power cut almost the moment the crash happened. He fell down, and landed on a Red Hood member. Bullets were whizzing around him, but he just kept moving. He saw the front door opening. He assumed it was a majority of the Red Hood gang. He threw a tracker at one, and it landed on his coat. Another marvel of Kryptonian technology that they had rigged back into Human tech.

The back doors opened, and he saw several members slip. Robin jumped and kicked another in the head. Good use of gear.

He moved forward and took down several members. Del Fuentes saw his silhouette and he could smell his fear as his mouth gaped open. Robin came in through the door, pulling in 4 goons.

"These are all the guys who came out the back. No sign of Falcone though."

Bruce looked down, at a table. he flipped it over and there was the man he was here for. Salvatore Falcone. Scared like he was seeing death incarnate.

"cuff him. Gather all of them up. Call in Gordon, then go back on Patrol. China District."

"Where are you going?"

"Red Hood gang. If I'm not back by midnight, go back to Fallback for the night and make the call."

"Understood."

And he was off. The tracker placed them at the Acme Chemical Facility. he didnt even need to get the car. He got his grapple out and started to hook himself the 4 blocks to. He came in the front door, as it was surprise, open already. He was going around very straight forward, but it wasn't to easy. This warehouse was large, larger than an average one. He though for a second. There were 5 members and the leader, a total of 6.

He rounded the corner, into a large holding compound, it held vats and vats of chemicals. He hooked up to the overhead, far above the vats. He couldn't seem to find anyone, so he just sat there, waiting and watching. The tracker wasn't accurate enough to tell him exact locations.

it was quickly approaching midnight, and still, nothing. The tracker still said they were in the building, and he doubted they knew he was following. Robin had sent him sitreps every 20 minutes or so, so there was that, he knew his ward was safe. around 11:45, He told him to hang it up for the night. It was a Sunday, and he had football camp in the morning. And an 8th grader trying to make a varsity football team was hard. But Dick expected nothing less than that from himself. He wouldn't tell him, but he was very very proud of him.

"Boss, I think the coast is clear."

"Yeah, no sign of the Bat anywhere."

"Good. Then come here will you?"

The gang gathered around. some of them took off their helmets. He didn't understand why they wore those ridiculous helmets. They did not appear to have any extra protection and looked cumbersome. The lead didn't take his off however.

"Hey boss, why'd you slap that Consuelo guy? Why didnt you just blow his brains out."

"Because my dear Nathaniel, that would be to simple. If I had done that, I would simply be killing a man. And for what? so I could take another bullet for the one I sent into him? No my good man. If I had done that, we would all be dead or in custody. But there is one thing that I am rather mad, furious in fact about, Nathan." he said as he started to raise the gun. "The Bat is here. And you lead him right to us."

The other men started to look at him, and give him several looks. One started to even raise his gun at him.

"Boss what are you talking about? I would never."

"Well you did my boy. And for that, you must pay the price. Tie him up, and put him over that Vat there."

Bruce knew what he was trying to do. Everybody in Gotham knew that he had a strict no kill policy. But what some of them also were starting to figure out was he would also work to avoid deaths that he could prevent. He followed them over to the vat they were tying him up to. The kid, Nathan, was confound with fear. Even from up here he could see he was crying. His breathing was erratic and he was sweating. Bruce had to wait, and strike at the right time. As he was being strung up, He got his batarang and smoke pellets ready.

"Any last words?" one of the goons said.

They never stood a chance. The batarang left his hand, and cut the rope without any difficulty. He lept forward, at an angle so he would catch the kid and land on the catwalk. While falling, he threw 3 smoke pellets down, which all made impact. He caught the kid, and landed on the catwalk. He spun, smashing a right fist into one mans jaw. 1 down. Another goon rushed him from behind. As he was lunging to grab him by the neck from behind. Wrist, elbow, pop the hip, slam on the ground. nerve strike. 2 down.

Nathan grabbed a discarded pistol and raised it. as he was about to pull the trigger, Bruce ducked, rolling around it/ Boot to the face, out cold. 3 down. Another goon, 10 feet to the left, Rifle raised. trigger is pulled 3 shots. Bruce sprawled out, under the bottom rail. to dark to see down there. Time to lurk, time to incite fear.

Goon one and goon two are both armed with AR-15's. the leader is next to the smaller one. Pistol drawn. Pick off the weak ones. Bruce waited until the two groups lost line of sight. Then he struck. He pushed, at the hinge, where one ended and another started. He pushed and broke through. Behind the lone goon, he moved in a manner that he knew the guy would scream.

Bang. Rise up above the man. He scream. he fres 3 rounds, to afraid to control himself, to afraid to aim. Bullets miss wildly. Grab at the mouth. Push down to the ground. Head first. Unconscious. Concussion probable. 4 down. Cuffed him and moved on.

"Boss I've got a bad feeling about this."

"As do I." BANG. 5 down. Whoever this was, he was completely out of his mind. He needed to be careful on his approach. He found a lighting panel, and tuned off all the lights except for one. At the very center of the back of the warehouse. He walked. slowly on the catwalks. He wanted this guy to hear him. He wanted to make him afraid.

"I know what your trying to do Batman. The slow walk. Picking off my men one by one. Your trying to make me afraid."

clink. clink clink as he walked around. He was over the catwalks again. looking. listening for any hints where the guy was so he could plan ahead.

"You know, maybe a year or two ago you would have. But a man who works with a kid, and has a pal who talks to fish cant be scary. You say you inspire hope in Gotham. Hope is the Boy Scouts thing, an he does it without a mask. No my dear, you are fear." He said. walking towards the light.

"But your not scary. No not in the slightest, in no measure are you scary. Infact I find you funny Bats. Wonder Striper, dressing up like a bat, HAH. What kind of fear do you cause."

He decided to chime in now. "The fear I cause is the fear of the night. I make criminals afraid of the night. It's my ally, not yours."

"Is it now? Tell me, what do you make of being afraid. WHat are people afraid of in Gotham really."

"Creeps like you endangering their life."

"Hahahaha. Oh Batman, Batman, Batman. You are so diluted. Running around with the angels. I think you have forgotten what these people really fear. Chaos."

"Chaos?"

"Yes. These people fear what they dont know. They would eat each other if society broke down. The rich couldn't manage if those 'noble' police officers turned on them. Those humble masses would mob and take to the streets. Viva La Gotham."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to open these people's eyes."

"What if they wont look." He said, ready to leap down, he was tired, and it was time to end this. It was Arkham for this guy, he was beyond sanity.

"Then ill rip off their eyelids."

And he came down. Right behind the man. Pistol was raised. He grabbed the wrist and pushed it over to the right. shot fired. A knife slipped into the mans left hand. He went for a stabbing motion. Now, he could side step it and risk getting sliced, or pull the arm down and have the mans face smash the ground. He decided for the latter. He pulled down, very hard. The helmet smashed into the ground. Shattering. The man's face, was indistinguishable, it was a bloody crimson mask. He got up left hand covering his face, wiping away the blood and glass. Scarring would occur over much of his face. He reached forward, trying to take down the man without causing any further damage. He raised his pistol right to his face. A quick side swipe, and he missed. Bruce pulled him forward intending to throw the man down, and end the situation. However, two things happened in succession. First, the man ran forward, his momentum threw Bruce off balance. When he was off balance, he pulled the man to hard. the second was his hand slipped, and very early at that. So the man fell over the banister, and into the vat. Bruce reached, he stretched his arm, as far as he could.

By the skin of his teeth, by the very skin of his teeth, not even an inch, He missed. The man fell down. He plunged into the Vat. He did not scream, he did not thrash. He sunk, he fell in without any effort to get out. He was gone.

Bruce got up, and reached for a police communicator. He turned it on. Grabbing the still knocked out criminals, he placed a tag number if what they were guilty for. Possession of illegal Firearms, attempted murder and Breaking and Entering private property. it was up to the legal system now. He exited through the back and Grappled up to a nearby building. He shot over a few blocks to the Car. He was surprised that on the way over he had not encountered that freak in the catsuit wasn't around. Probably something with her Justice League of America business. Each time she was home, she only tried to make him jealous with talking about Trevor. And his situation, the poor Bastard. Trying to manage relations between two Justice Leagues, A once thought fictional nation and a world that had almost entirely forgot it, managing one of those Justice League's that had members on it that he didn't think he could handle. Deathstroke the Terminator, Catwoman, Hawkman. A murderer, a sadomasochist and a bloodthirsty alien. He didn't mind Hawkman so much, the one time he was in Gotham, he had been respectful, albeit a bit more brutal with criminals than he was. Catwoman was fine, when she wasn't trying to flirt with him every 30 seconds.

But Deathstroke. How Waller Convinced anybody in the White House to pardon him was beyond him. 30 Marines, and he wasn't on Death Row. 20 Spetsnaz, and Russia wasn't calling for his head. He was against killing, every life was sacred, but this guy had no respect for any life. Oh he had done a wonderful job convincing the world he had reformed. On several missions he hadn't killed a single person. He wasn't buying it, he was still a killer.

He pulled into a back alley behind "Fallout" which was just an apartment complex that he owned. The residents of the building were made up of mostly Waynetech Employee's from different cities and different countries. There were very few permanent residents, and those that were permanent usually didn't stick their heads out often. He reached for his phone and called the Manor.

"Alfred, have you gotten Dick yet?"

"No Master Bruce, I was just leaving to get him now."

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting him now."

"Yes Master Bruce. Will there be anything upon your arival?"

"No."

"Ill heat up some soup." Things like this made him love Alfred all the more. He was pretty positive that if there were anyone who was even one iota less thick than Alfred, they would have quit long ago. Alfred was more stubborn than He was, there was no debating that.

He pulled the car into a special garage. he had several of these satellites all around the city. In Each he had a car, suits incase he needed to change back into Bruce Wayne from Batman, and a few mobile Suits incase he had to change into Batman from Bruce Wayne and couldn't get to the cave. He changed into a suit, and hung up his cowl. He took the elevator up to the penthouse, the "Fallout". Dick was asleep, in his costume, he didn't have any clothes in these satellite's for him. He made a mental note to fix that. In fact much of the mansion wasn't suited for Dick. He felt cold to him, but he was trying, god help him he was trying. He praised him when he exceeded expectations, both in the field and outside of it. Last week, he received his test scores on his Final Exams, and had scored a 100 in all of them. Math, History, Science, English, Art. Comments included that he was a great kid, and very nice. By every definition of the word, he loved his adopted son.

He picked him, up. an started to walk to the elevator. 13 years old, his Birthday wasnt until August. He could recall 5 months ago when he picked up a poor, crying circus acrobat at the scene of a murder. Dick Grayson was a prodigy. A 3rd generation acrobat, he was trained to preform. When young Dick stumbled into the cave one night, he pleaded with Bruce to train him, he begged him. So he did. Dick was a natural, he could make most jumps, learned quick, and for a kid who was maybe 5'4 and weighed 120 pounds, 130 soaking wet. He could hit hard. Dick's first night, he was perfect. He took down criminal after criminal, crime after crime. And thats how it had been for the past 3 months. He was thinking about making a team. Young heroes working together in the same manner as the Justice League. But right now there was to much division between all the different teams, America, International. He didn't feel safe, knowing there were things in place to take him and his friends down. He had to start thinking about them. But right now he needed to drive home with his son.

While he was driving, Dick stirred awake.

"How'd it go?"

"Not well."

"What happened?"

"I let someones life slip through my fingers."

"Which one was it? he guy with the pistol?"

"Yes. He slipped into a chemical vat of unknown substances. Could have been Bleach, could have been acid."

"Well, that stuff happens. You tried to save his life. Besides maybe he didn't die."

"I wish I could have that optimism. Go back to bed. You have workouts in the morning. 8 A.M. Alfred will drive you."

"OK. Gordon picked them up, about 10 minutes after you left. He's funny."

"Oh? ANd whys that?" He said looking at him with a grin."

"He's got a sixth sense, he looked like, right at me and waved. I acted like he couldn't see him, or wasn't there. The looks he got. hehe. They must think he's crazy."

Bruce grinned at that. "Says the 13 year old who uses metal balls to trip criminals."

"Says the guy who dresses up like a Giant Bat."

He looked at his adopted son, and he looked at him. And they both smiled. And in that one moment, he felt like there could be no more perfection in the world. He was happy. He had somebody he loved, and somebody loved him.

They pulled up to the manor a short while later. Alfred was waiting in the cave, soup and a sandwich waiting like he said. He presented it to Bruce, which he took, and carried Dick to bed. Bruce sat down, checking some leads he was following. He was happy, because for the moment at least, the major crime family in Gotham was gone. They would be locked away for life. Carmine Falcone already was, Much of his family already was in Jail, and most, if not all were going to be in for life. Still, Crime was rampant in Gotham. New criminals, like the penguin and the Black mask, who was vying to take control in the vacuum that the Falcone's had left. So far, Penguin was just trafficking, but Mask had been looking like the heir to the Falcone throne. He was far more concerned with what Roman Sionis, that was the man's real name, was doing.

Alfred came back down, with a notebook in his hand.

"Messages from several of your colleagues sir."

"What do they want?"

"One from Master Kent, saying he is concerned with the current ongoings with the Intelligence you two found last week."

"Send him a message that ill call him in the morning."

"Right away sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's all. Im calling it a night soon myself."

"Very well sir. Sleep well." and Alfred walked back up the stairway to the Manor. Bruce grabbed his Kent phone. He called up the man.

He answered on the other end, sounding very razzled. "What's up Bruce?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"38 hours ago why?"

"You need to sleep. That A.I won't go anywhere"

"Thats the problem… This thing very well might do that."

"What?!" he stood up. They had called together everybody in the Justice League when they found it. Arthur had told of the only time his people developed A.I and the hell that happened with that. Lantern told that it was a bad idea covered in he sheet of a good one. hey had all disagreed about what to do with it till Kent decided to keep it. He wanted to keep it and study it, learn from it. But the past three days he been studying it, and he had even told him it was dangerous. Brainiac as it called itself. Gather a record of sentience of all life. According to Kent that's all it was designed to do.

"This thing has a record of countless civilizations, and if i'm reading it right, it destroys them when it's done."

"Then you need to get it off the Earth as soon as possible."

"Hal,s gone to Oa, talk to the guardians about this whole situation. Should be back in a day or two. Leaves us short a few members."

"Has Aquaman contacted you yet?"

"No. According to Diana he's getting married. Won't be around for a few weeks."

"And Barry?"

"No. Clue."

"Just the three of us then?"

"Appears to be the case."

"I'm exhausted Kent. I'm turning it in. You should do the same. If you get a chance tomorrow at some point id like to talk with you and Diana about the other teams." he said other with a strong distaste. Waller was a crazy bitch, and he was desperate to try and take her down. soon, but not now.

"Sure thing. Ill give her a call. Night Bruce."

Kent hung up, and Bruce Started to take his Armor. No serious damage. He hung it back in the case, and flipped the switch on the side that began to clean it. He went up to the manor, and started to walk towards his room. Along the Way, he looked in to Dick's room. He had his clothes ready for the next day, and the alarm set for 7:30.

He walked to the side of his bed, and pulled his sheets up over him. For every time that they went out, Bruce always had the fear in the back of his mind that something would go wrong. But each time he was worried, Dick surprised him all the more, Tonight, he took out 4 thugs on his own, and patrolled the city for around 3 hours. He was proud of him. But again, he knew he couldn't say that to him. as soon as he did, there would be no more drive to get better, no more edge he had, to fight. And that would result in horrible consequences for him and Dick in particular. No he was proud of his adopted son, but couldn't tell him.

"Goodnight Dick."

Bruce walked into his room and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Gotham Coroners

12:30 A.M

"Tom What happened to this guy again?"

"Says here they fished him out of a chem Vat by the docks. Was running with the Red Hood gang."

"What chemicals did he fall into?"

"ACE uses that place to get rid of excess chemicals. Everything from hydrochloric acid to peroxide was in there. could be dozens of chems in this guy."

"Poor Bastard."

Glenn turned away for a second. He was getting the scalpel. Tom was looking at his phone.

"AHH!"

Glenn turned, there was blood sprayed on the wall. He saw Tom fall to the ground. He didnt even think to grab a weapon or turn around. He just ran forward.

CRACK. a fist, bleached white knocked him to the ground. He looked up, but his right eye… oh god his eye was bleeding, his glasses broke. He didn't see who, but somebody stepped over him, and began to drag him.

"Did you really think that I was dead darling?"

Then to his absolute horror. He saw. The corpse was alive. The skin was bleached white, and the lips were extended, they wade it look like he had a permanent smile on. His hair was green. And right now he had the scalpel in his hand. And it was at his throat.

"Oh God…"

SLICE

"Thats funny. Hahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!"

1 hour Later

Gotham was truly beautiful at night. all the crime and corruption and violence and death gave him glee. Those poor sods at the coroners never saw it coming. Neither did he to be frank. Chaos. The Universe was filled with chaos. that Goldblum guy said it himself in that dinosaur movie. One moment your running a gang on the streets of Gotham, the next your in a vat of acid that scars your entire body. What next? Ohh the glee he was getting thinking of all the horrible nasty things he was going to do...

Author's note: SO yeah, this is how i am introducing the Joker. I think that Explains itself. this is a tie in to my other stories, which at the time of posting this is in the Dawn stage (I've got a whole timeline in place truth be told), so if you like this, maybe you'd like to go read those? and even if you didn't like this, still go read them? Haha. But really if you read this thank's means a lot.

So leave a review, drop me a line, whatever. Have a good day


End file.
